Love Games
by CristalKlear
Summary: Together since birth. When 14, he leaves and she changes. Will they recognize each other when they meet again?
1. Introductions

**Ch.1: Introduction**

Our love was a childish one. We were walking around the park holding hands, laughing and planting kisses on each others cheeks. We were 12 years old, so, we were young, and we were dumb. We continued like this, playing silly games and hanging out at each others places 'till we "grew up". Or that's how our prants put it out when they told us He will move away. In other coutry, in other continent, in other emisphere.

14 years of friendship and love. He left with his parents, leaving me alone and sad.

I tried to get over it. Believe me. I tought I would never see him, his hot crimson eyes and his spiky white hair ever again, so I said to myself: "_A __little__ change won't hurt". _So I did it. I changed. But from a "little" change it became a "major" change.

I threw away all my books and replaced all my clothes. I put extentions of 25 cm and i made fluorescent pink stripes . I became a "curvy rocker chick" or that's how the whole school describes me. I formed a rock band and surprisingly my parents were happy that i wasn't a bookworm anymore and supported me. Maybe they wanted me to get over "_Him_". My band was formed on reason of boringness and not having what to do. In the end, it turned out pretty well. i mean we represent our school in musical contests, we have gigs, we earn a lot of money and other things. So, "_The Golden Vipers" _has four members, including me. There are: Tyler, the drummer, Damon on guitar, Mike on bass and I do the vocals.

Tyler, however, is my boyfriend and I hold into him dearly. Actually, I care about all of them, because, I slept with the majority(What? I'm seventeen!). Anyhow, Tyler doesn't know. I made a "pact" with Damon and Mike. I will sleep with them whenever they want, If Tyler won't find out. Ever. They accepted and since then we are friends with benefits.

I was in the mall with the boys. We just saw a movie. I was wearing a black and white T-shirt, a pair of electric blue skinny ripped jeans and some black sneackers.

In ten minutes we would start the second semester, but we were so lazy, especially me, that we went to school two hours later. I was sitting in my bank, whatching the clock, when Mike entered the door:

" Hey, M!" he shouted to get my attention. Something was weird about the clock, and I don't know what.

" What's up? I asked still distracted

" I can't find Damon, and I need to talk to him! he said a little worryed

" Oh, I'll go look for him if you want. I think I know where he might be"

" Ok babe!

When I opened the door, someone appeared in front of me. I didn't look, I wasn't interested. But when I heard his voice, I froze.


	2. Who are you?

**~Heya! I am sorry for the grammar mistakes, sorry for the short chapters but I have a big test coming on Tuesday, and my mom pisses me off! I will update when I can, hopefully really soon Thank you **

**Ch.2: Who are you?**

_**When I opened the door, someone appeared in front of me. I didn't look, I wasn't interested. But when I heard his voice, I froze.**_

" Who do you think you are?" he asked a little surprised

"Nerd!" I muttered under my breath pissed off.

Who does he think he is? How dares he talk to me like that? Oh God! I have to go find Damon, oh, forget it! I continued my path to the rooftop. There I saw Damon and Tyler practicing our new song.

" Hey, D! Mike is looking for you!" I shouted so my voice could be heard.

" Uh, can you tell him to meet us at your place? I'm already bored with school." He said scratching the back of his head

"Fine, I'll text him. Let's go. I'm pissed off." I said rolling my eyes and heading for the staircase writing my text.

Luckily I was alone. My parents were in some business trip to England I was left with only my maid, who was gone shopping. The boys were talking about something I wasn't really interested about, so I returned into my world, thinking about that clock.

"Have you heard about the new student in our class?" asked Tyler laughing.

"Yes, I feel like he is trying to copy us. Damon said putting a hand on his chest and making a sad figure.

"And his name, Soul Eater Evans, sounds… freaky! said Mike.

I was completely absent, still thinking about that clock, when I heard the name. Soul Eater Evans. _Him. _Then, all my thoughts connected.

The same hot crimson eyes, the same white hair( Only with a few blue stripes), the clock, the same time he left, his name, my soul mates name.

And then, a horrible thought passed through my head: in the last three years, I forgot him at all. My eyes were getting wet, and I don't want the guys to see me crying.

The next day, at school, I apologized to Soul because yesterday I almost stepped on his feet, but he seemed not to recognize me.

" Who are you again?" he asked me when I apologized

"Well, how to put this out? I am Maka Albarn." I said shyly.

"Maka?"


	3. Questions & Answers

" Maka?" his face was full of shock

" Yes..." I hoped his reaction would be good.

" I...I don't know what to say. I am..."

" Overwhelmed? It's cool, just, here, my phone number. Call me tonight, whenever you can. We will talk then. Bye" I told him and left. Once I got home I sat on my bed crying.

I was confused. What was he doing here after all this time? Why did he came back? Was he here to ruin my life? Could he know how much I suffered after he left? How much I cried, how much I tried to forget and forgive him because he let his parents take him and leave?

I think I fell asleep because I woke up two hours later, and my phone was ringing. Unknown number. I don't usually take those calls but it might be Soul. So I picked up. It really was him.

" Hello?" I asked

" Maka?" I heard his voice call my name. The same voice that made me happy and supported me for 14 years, now makes me sad.

" Yes, Soul, how are you?"

" Fine, I guess. You wanted to talk. Am I right?"

" Yes. I want to talk, if you don't mind of course."

" No, it's cool. Do you want to go out somewhere? I don't think we should talk our problems on the phone..."

" Yes, of couse. Would you like to come at my house? I live near the high school. Big white house with a great garden and a black fence."

" Are you alone in that big house?"

" Yes. So, when will you get here?"

" Well, I am at you door..."

" U serious?" I almost screamed. "Duh, the door is unlocked. Upstairs, last door on the left. Bye!"

I was in such a hurry. My room was a mess and I was in sport clothes. Luckily, my house had two floors, so I had a few seconds. I dashed out to my closet, got a pair of black shorts with electric green stripes and a black T-shirt. Everything that covered the carpet was now under my bed or stuffed into the closet. Exactly when I jumped in my bed, he entered in my room.

" Hi! Come on, sit down."

" Sure. So, what do you want us to talk abou-"

" What are you doing here? Where were you all this time?" I interrupted him.

" My parents told me that it was ok to come back and, I was in Sydney, Australia. Now my turn to ask: What happened to you? You're all pink and punk and rock..."

That was true. I asked two questions, he asked just one, but I don't know what to say, " Well you left, I suffered, I changed to forget you" it sounds patethic.

" I was tired of my old looks, I didn't want to be a bookworm anymore. So, I changed and everyone supported me. It was weird at first but I got used to it." I explained as good as I could.

" Did you suffered?"

" I think so. I mean we were like brothers, inseparabble. You were everything to me, and when you left I felt alone... Why did you changed, Mr. blue stripes?"

" I was really mad at my parents. First they told me we were going on a family vacation. But when I found out we weren't coming back, I locked myself into my room for a week, only eating pizza. But, you know, it was like they had something against us. After I finnaly exited my room, I told them that I will run away from home if they don't give me space to realise that I couldn't count on anybody. My everything was taken away from me. And they did it. They left me alone half a year or so, in which I changed everything about me. From my appearance to my personality. A few days ago my mother told me that I can come back home because no one has heard anything about my Maka Albarn."

" Wow. Well, only the boys in my band know me as Maka. After I finished middle school, in that summer I changed and when I starded high school I registered as a new kid, Elise Martin. When I heard you name, I was really surprised. I mean, you came back. Why didn't you remained there?"

" Beause of-" he started the answer but he was interrupted by the boys, which came uninvited into my room.

That was a awkward situation...


End file.
